1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the application of at least two liquid or pasty application media to one or both sides of a moving surface, having a curtain applicator for applying the application media. The curtain applicator discharges the application media onto the moving surface as curtains moving substantially under the force of gravity. The surface, in the case of direct application, being the surface of a material web, in particular of paper or board. In the case of indirect application the surface being a transfer element, for example an applicator roll, which transfers the application media to the surface of the material web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Curtain applicators, with which a plurality of application media can be applied, are generally known from the prior art. In these known curtain applicators, the application media are collected together by a tray. The tray is arranged between the curtain applicator and the moving surface, so that it is used when starting up or stopping the curtain applicator, or for producing uncoated edges on the moving surface. Since the application media are collected together by the tray, they mix in the tray. Therefore, the expensive application media can no longer be used for further coating. Separation of the application media from one another can be implemented only in a very complicated manner and is thus expensive. The mixed application media therefore have to be disposed of, which result in further high costs.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective media recovery system.